For the DEAREST author
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Series of letters adressed to the authors of fanfiction, from the KHR characters. Read, enjoy and review! Rated T for swearing in the future. [ON HIATUS!]
1. Letter 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Title: For the DEAREST authors**

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I know I've been disappeared in all sudden, but you see… lots of things happened in real life. Now, first of all, this story should be clarified that the original idea behind this fanfic belongs to the awesome writer DawnAngel14 (she's my onne-san, she's real cool and awesome, trust me! :D), Seriously, if you're into One Piece, you should really go read her fanfic, it's called "Dear Authors" (you can find it in my favorites or just search it) and it's hilarious.**

**Oh, and the number of letters this will contain had not been decided yet. But there will be plenty to go around. Now, let's get this short started!**

**And of course, KHR didn't belong to me. I mean, well, if I do own KHR… *WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF'?* Well, erm, I do own- *a gun pointed on my head* okay, okay! I don't own it, happy? =_="**

* * *

><p>For the DEAREST authors,<p>

First of all, I. AM. DAMN .STRAIGHT and will always be. Please do stop pairing me up with Hibari-san, Mukuro, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and etc… And seriously, WHY AM I ALWAYS THE UKE?_! _;A;

From,

Vongola 10th boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

><p><strong>Ending note: * fake cough* so let's make this clear first, okay? No offensive for YAOI! This is just something I thought that Tsu-chan will say if he ever read the fanfiction… so please don't get furious, yaoi readers. 'cause to tell the truth, I'm a yaoi fan girl as well, hahahahaha~ well, well, who shall be next then? ;)<strong>


	2. Letter 2: HDWM Sawada Tsunayoshi

**A/N: Thanks for the previous chapter reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>Letter #2: From Hyper Dying Will Mode! Tsuna<p>

For the DEAREST author,

Okay, who the hell come out with 7227? For your information, dame-Tsuna and I are the same person, and there's NO WAY, and I mean NO WAY, we're going to fuck up together and it's obvious we will never end up together! (No offensive for yaoi fan girls though *wink*)

And seriously, you should see the poor dame-Tsuna horror expression when he saw all the yaoi stories (especially those that featured himself)! LOL! It's priceless! He even fainted for an hour when he read one of those stories that had the word 'lemon' (I guess he thought it's the fruit lemon, eh? Stupid dame-Tsuna…)

From,

Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna

**Ending note: Ehehehehe~ how do you think? Well… even if HDMW! Tsuna is also Tsuna himself… I guess he had a different opinion from Tsuna! XD So~ do you enjoy it?**


	3. Letter 3: Gokudera Hayato

**A/N: *sit on a corner and cry due to over happiness* Thank you, thank you! For all the sweet reviews! It made me so happy! **

**Tsuna: And then why are you crying?**

**Me: Shut up, damn Tuna! I'm not crying, dammit! *rub tears away***

**Tsuna: =_="**

**Me: *cough* Anyway, enjoy this chapter as well! This time, it's the (future) right hand man of Tsu-chan; Gokudera Hayato! *drum rolling***

* * *

><p>Letter #3: From Gokudera Hayato<p>

For the DAMN author,

WHAT THE HELL? Why is the Tenth always being tortured in the stories and why is him always the uke? The Tenth is straight and will always be! And moreover, there's no way he would want to be with that damn prefect and also the stupid illusionist!

Moreover, WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING PAIRED UP WITH THAT STUPID BASEBALL FREAK? I like him as a friend (although I'll never admit), but as a couple? HELL NO! And why does he always be the seme? I'm manly enough to be a seme as well, you know?_! _

And for the last time, STOP PAIRING THE TENTH AND ME WITH ALL THOSE STUPID IDIOTS! WE'RE STRAIGHT AND WILL ALWAYS BE!

…

But that still doesn't mean I like that damn stupid hahi girl! =_=

From,

Gokudera Hayato, the soon-to-be right hand man of the Tenth

**Ending note: I guess Gokudera-kun sound a bit like a jerk in this letter, eh? But that's how it come out, gomen… do you enjoy, readers?**


	4. Letter 4: Yamamoto Takeshi

**A/N: Have I told you guys how much I love you lately? You're all way too kind and I'm so happy! :D Enjoy this chappie, as always. And here's reply for anonymous reviews.**

**For arisato kana: Oya? You found yaoi uncomfortable? Never mind, 'cause there also peoples who think so. But then, I had to agree with you about Tsu-chan! Tsuna do sound and act like a girl in my opinion! *smile* Thanks for review!**

**For VongolaXII: Yeah, Haya-chan, stop being a jerk to the beloved readers and reviewers! :T**

**For DaeDae: I'm sorry, DaeDae-san, but Kyoya-kun and Rokudo-kun won't appear in this chapter! D: Kyoya-kun might appear in the next chapter though, I promise!**

**For kagamine0410: Yeah, Tsu-chan is a cute uke! That's the reason why I love him so much! (But then, Haya-chan is always my number one!)**

**If I insulted you, please forgive me, I didn't mean to, okay?**

* * *

><p>Letter #4: From Yamamoto Takeshi<p>

For the DEAREST author,

Maa, maa! I'm very happy with all the stories minna-san wrote about me and my friends! ^_^ Thank you! *give a sexy smile*

But I'm just curious, what is yaoi? :0

What is the word 'lemon' mean?

Why are there so many stories writing about Gokudera and me being together, kissing and such things?

Just a little thing to let you know, I like Gokudera! But as a friend only! :) Hope that you don't wrote those kind of things about us again, 'cause Gokudera has been avoiding me! TT_TT

From,

Yamamoto Takeshi

**Ending note: I… don't know what to say. It's just difficult, 'cause Yamamoto is too cheerful and it's kind of difficult to imagine him yelling or angry the authors… So… uhm, this is a failed letter, then? TT^TT**


	5. Letter 5: Hibari Kyoya

**9 peoples in story alert and only two reviews from the previous chapter… now, I don't want to sound like a review maniac but well, I want to know if you really like the story! If you don't want to tell your opinion on review, send me a PM! (And also, special thanks for those who reviewed and PM me!) **

**Now~ back to business~**

* * *

><p>Letter #4- From Hibari Kyoya<p>

For the herbivore authors,

If you want to pair me up with someone, pair me up with someone stronger. I need a better, stronger partner than Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bucking Horse, that pineapple girl (Chrome) or anyone in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. =^= And why am I the bottom one whenever I'm paired up with Bucking Horse or Yamamoto Takeshi…?

I'm strong, much stronger than the two idiots and I didn't enjoy to be paired up with that pineapple herbivore (Mukuro) or even Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Stop writing any of those pairings, or I'll find you and bite you to death…

P/S: Between, I notice there are many under-age herbivores reading the rated M yaoi stories, don't let me found you, under-age herbivores, or I'll bite you to death.

From,

The leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee; Hibari Kyoya

**Little Extra:**

For iluvtakeshi96,

Why must author-san think it's fun to be a uke? Do you know how much I suffer?_! _If you was in my place, you will know how it felt… =.=

From,

HDWM Tsuna (since dame-Tsuna somehow had fainted)

**Ending note: E-Eto… it's kind of like a much failed letter in my opinion. And yeah! You can send any letter for the KHR characters from now on! ^_^ Hope you're enjoying and the next chapter is...**

**Kufufufufu~ not going to tell you (But I guess you already know it, ne?)!**

**And… RUNNNN! MINNA-SAN, HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO BITE US! HIEEE! *get tonfa-ed* **


	6. Letter 6: Mukuro Rokudo

***lay on bed with bandage around my body* I swear… this is the LAST time I'm going to a beach trip with my friends! =_= my skin is burned and my right leg get sprained (thanks to a certain friend who play a prank on me, ohhh! I'm going to kill him when my leg had got well!) Luckily, I don't have to stay in the hospital. That will be HELL. **

Letter #5- From Mukuro Rokudo

For the dearest authors,

Kufufufufu~ have you been to hell before?

Unless you want me to give you a free live demonstration, you will stop writing yaoi stories about me. And I'll want to tell you one thing. Mukuro Rokudo IS NOT creepy! And he WILL NOT hurt his precious Nagi! These are the two things I'll like to let you know! Get it know?

And my head is not a pineapple! Quit with that pineapple thing! Or I'll hunt you in your dream.

Thanks for reading this letter, authoresses *give a handsome smile*. And I'm hoping that there won't be ANY stories of yaoi about me again.

From,

Mukuro Rokudo, the one who will possess Sawada Tsunayoshi and destroy the mafia one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Replying Messages:-<strong>

For Nobody,

I am not being a tsundere, and no, I HATE being paired up with the weak herbivores. You're probably blind that you didn't realize that I've said in my letter that I NEED someone who is strong enough for me. Not some weak herbivores. And I've never asked any helps from you, so you better shut your mouth up before I bite you. Tch, you're not even worth to be called as an herbivore, coward.

From,

The Leader of the Namimori Disciplinary Commitee, Hibari Kyoya

* * *

><p>For Leo-In-Wonderland,<p>

Kufufufufufu~ I'm glad you like my hair style (but if you call it 'pineapple', I'll hunt you in your dream). Oya, oya~ I won't mind being your OC's friend, as long as you didn't make me act too out-of-character. Post it if you want, you're the author after all. And well, I've treat Ken nice enough. Unless you meant by hugging and kissing him on the forehead like how a mother treat her son. Oya? Punching M.M? Why not you do it yourself? And what will I get from helping you to punch her?

From,

Mukuro Rokudo, the one who will possess Sawada Tsunayoshi and destroy the mafia one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *suddenly woke up from my dream* NOOOOOO! STOP ATTACKING ME, DAMN PINEAPPLES!<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufufufufu~ that's what you get for making fun of my hair.**

**Me: Since when did I make fun of your hair?**

**Mukuro: Oya? You drew a chibi me in your notebook and make my hair looked very alike with a pineapple.**

**Me: Well, Mukuro-kun, your hair DO look like a pineapple, hasn't you realize about it?**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufufu~ *faded away and suddenly pineapples were sent flying towards me***

**Me: WAAAAAA!**


	7. Letter 7: Chrome Dokuro

**A/N: Sorry for this late update! Blame this pineapple who keeps hunting me in my dream! *point at Mukuro before he chased me with his trident* Kyaa~! *run away***

**Letter #7- **From Chrome Dokuro

For the dearest authors,

U-Uhm, I'm happy that everyone liked me a lot… *smile shyly* And well… since I'm never a very talkative person, I don't know what to say but… uhm… thank you for all the stories you wrote about me, author-san… That's very kind of all of you. I really appreciated them. As for those authors who keep on encouraging me to be strong, I'll try to! I would prove to everyone that I'm not weak, and I'll be strong by myself to everyone sooner! That's all, and lastly, I'll thanks you once more time, author-san.

From,

Chrome Dokuro (Nagi)

* * *

><p><strong>Replying messages:<strong>

Dear Haibara-Aileen-san,

H-Hiee?_! _M-Me as a girl? And being paired up with Reborn? Xanxus? All x27? That's too much! I-It's violating my right and damaging my reputation! I'm begging you, author-san… *on his knee* stop all these! Why am I always the uke?_!_?_!_?_!_ ;A; Can't I be a seme for once?

From,

A currently bad mood tuna-fish

* * *

><p>Dear VongolaXII,<p>

Oya, oya? I'm glad you like my hairstyle! There are too many peoples who didn't know how unique my hairstyle is, kufufufufufu~ do you want me to teach you how to make it?

From,

A self-praising pineapple (Me: *get stab* Ow, stop it Mukuro)

* * *

><p>Dear Mistress of Madness,<p>

Hmm, I decided to call you as an omnivore from now on, *smirk* Oh, and don't worry, keep insulting that pineapple herbivore. I'll bite him off to death if he tries to kill you.

From,

A currently good mode skylark (carnivore)

* * *

><p>Dear Leo-In-Wonderland,<p>

Hmm? I don't remember that I've beat him senseless… And don't worry, I trusted Ken when it came to his strength. He is very strong. Oya? Another admirer of my hairstyle! Kufufufufufu! I'm so happy right now! And I see, you want me as your brother? Hmm, I won't mind being your big brother for once (Only this time) Ah, and punch her if you want, I don't care.

From,

A pineapple masochist (Me: *get stabbed again* Ow…)

* * *

><p>Dear Leo-In-Wonderland,<p>

H-Hai! I'm glad that there's someone who actually didn't involve me into those yaoi things! I'll try to be an awesome boss as you want! Hey, wait… HIEE! I don't want to be a boss! How many times I've to tell you guys?_! _*suddenly turn into HDWM* Ah~ my dame self is always so useless, isn't him? Anyway, well, Reborn threaten me to come into this site since he said reading a few well-written stories will help me improve my terribly grammar English. Ja ne.

From,

Dame-Tsuna and HDWM Tsuna

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro: See? There are admirers who loved my hairstyle.<strong>

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Muku-fufu-chan, you're sooooo awesome *said in mocking way* =.=**

**Mukuro: What's with that Muku-fufu-chan thing?**

**Me: A very sweet nickname given by iLbS-san. Isn't he/she sweet? :)**

**Mukuro: Stop calling me that.**

**Me: Oh? How about masochists?**

**Mukuro: Kufu, kufufufufufu… *eyes slightly twitched* Neither. **

**Me: Then… how about tropical fru-**

**Mukuro: *point his trident at me* Did you hear me? NEITHER.**

**Me: Aw… you're not fun!**


	8. Letter 8: Ryohei Sasagawa

**A/N: Enjoy! And congratulation to VongolaXII who had guesses it right! It's our EXTREME sun guardian here!**

**Chapter #8- **From Sasagawa Ryohei

For the EXTREMELY dearest authors,

WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING IGNORED TO THE EXTREME?_! _WHY AREN'T I AS POPULAR AS THE OTHERS?_! _AND WHY IS KYOKO BEING IGNORED AS WELL? WHAT'S YAOI? I WANTED TO KNOW TO THE EXTREME!

P/S: DO YOU WANT TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?

By,

The EXTREMELY annoying lawn head

* * *

><p><strong>Replying messages:<strong>

Dear Haibara-Aileen,

I'm not good enough for a seme? *sulk* I'm not manly enough to be a seme, am I? *suddenly turned into HDWM* ahh~ once again, my dame-self get hurt by his own words. Hmm? I am being raped by Xanxus? Seriously, I won't go screaming 'HIEE~!' because right now I'm not dame-Tsuna but if Xanxus saw this, he will seriously kill the author. =0=/

From,

Dame-Tuna and HDWM Tuna

* * *

><p>Dear Herbivore Author,<p>

Do you think that I could get along with that pineapple freak? Just take a peek at his stupid pineapple hairstyle and my hands are twitching to bite him to death. He IS THE ONE who destroy the peace of Namimori with his stupid 'kufufufufufu' and illusion. Not my fault. =^=

Seriously? I'm being paired with that Bucking Horse and I'm a FEMALE? *aura grows dark* Herbivore… tell me who are the authors who wrote those shits, I'm GOING TO BITE ALL OF YOU TO DEATH!

From,

A very furious skylark who will bite anyone right now (DANGER!)

* * *

><p>Dear Haibara-Aileen,<p>

Kufufufufufu~ I never knew where you get the idea of wanting that skylark and I getting along, but, there's NO WAY I'm going to get along with that fighting maniac. Moreover, I don't think I could sit next to him peacefully even just for a minute.

Aw~ don't you want to know how I make my unique hairstyle? You're not fun, ya know?

Kufufufufufu~ if author-san is nice enough, would you tell me who is this author that is begging me to kill her/him? Or I'm going to kill you together.

From,

Pineapple who is searching for authors that wrote fem!69

* * *

><p>Dear iLbS,<p>

That's not my name! You called it one more time and I'm not going to reply your message ever again! It's not cute, it's ridiculous!

From,

Muku-Fufu-chan (Mukuro: Oya, oya~ who called you to change my name, authoress~? Me: Oops. *gulped*)

* * *

><p>Dear iLbS,<p>

T-Thank you for liking me! (Mukuro twitched at the sentence 'Tropical fruit') You think I'm cute…? *blushed madly* Thank you so much, Ayeru-chan.

From,

Cute Chrome Dokuro (All the other KHR characters: Why are we the only one who get weird nick-names?_! _Me: Eh…)

* * *

><p>Dear SkyGem,<p>

T-Tuna? Even Shay-chan kept calling me that in this chapter… I'm not a tuna fish! D: Ehh? You haven't done any gender-bending stories? Well, lucky for you then. 'cause right now Hibari-san, Mukuro and Xanxus (blame my HDWM self) are hunting down those authors who wrote gender-bending stories… H-HIE?_! _M-Me? Pregnant with Gokudera-kun's child?_! _*faint*

From,

Tuna-Fish (Me: *poking Tsuna's cheek* ._. Moshi, moshi? Are you dead, Tsu-chan?)

* * *

><p>Dear Leo-In-Wonderland,<p>

You're always being welcomed! ;)

From,

A sadistic illusion (Me: KYAAA! *dodge pineapples* Lalalalala~ you can't catch me~ XD)

* * *

><p>Dear Leo-In-Wonderland,<p>

Uwa, at least I've read a nice review after awoke! ;_; O-Okay, your advice made me felt much better… and what did that HDWM self had told you? I hardly remembered anything that guy said. But I could confirm to you about one thing, my English is not bad! (Me: Stop denying!)

From,

Tuna-Fish that will go 'Hieee!' in anytime!

* * *

><p>Dear Herbivore who wanted me as your tutor,<p>

If you wanted me to teach you fighting, you should at least be an omnivore, are you an omnivore or just a weak, pathetic herbivore? *pull out tonfas* if you want me to teach you, defend me first.

From,

Skylark who loved his school the most

* * *

><p>Dear Hisawa Kana,<p>

Well~ I'm now glad that I'm finally being paired up with a girl… B-But, I only cared and loved Chrome as a sister… 0/0 *blushing* Masochist pineapple? Who's that?

From,

A way-too innocent Tuna who haven't sense any killing aura of a certain masochist pineapple (who is currently at Kokuyo preparing to hunt down a certain Tuna)

* * *

><p>Dear Hisawa Kana,<p>

I'm really thankful that many peoples liked me… *smiled shyly*

From,

Nagi-chan

* * *

><p>Dear Hisawa Kana,<p>

Kufufufufufu, do you mean by that perverted Varia lighting guardian who had his eyes on my cute Chrome? Ah well, he's like that. Being hated by many.

…

HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME 'MUKU-FUFU-CHAN'?_! _I'VE A NAME MY PARENTS GAVE ME, DAMMIT! I'm seriously going to kill you… (no stabbing, so you can't blackmail me, hah!)

From,

Mukuro Rodoku (Mukuro: You are seriously trying to piss me off, didn't you, author-san~?)

* * *

><p>Dear VongolaXII,<p>

U-Uwaa! Don't extremely say that! 0/0 *blush madly* Nobody had extremely owned me! DX

From,

Lawn head who is currently blushing as red as a tomato

* * *

><p>Dear Herbivore,<p>

Hn, another fan of mine… What does it had to do with you anyway? Oh, you've a rather nice taste on clothes. *smirk*

From,

Skylark who had sort of calmed down

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Phew, this is the longest I've wrote but I'm very happy! Yeay, I've finished it! Now I couldn't wait to see the reviews! XD Please drop a letter for your favorite characters! **

***Omake***

**Mukuro: Fucking let me gooooo! I'm going to kill those writers who insulted my unique hair! *struggle to get away from Yamamoto's grip***

**Me: *sweat drop* M-Mukuro-kun, please don't. They're my readers, I don't want them die… D:**

**Yamamoto: Maa, maa~ at least you still got peoples sending you letters. I haven't received any letters from my fans… :(**

**Me: Aww ~ don't worry, Takeshi, your fans will send their letters for you sooner!**

**Yamamoto: Really? :D**

**Me: Yep! ^_^ *turn around and pulled out a gun* Minna-san, please drop a letter for our Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun, ne~? **

**Hayato: That's completely blackmailing… =.=**

**Me: Don't care *read another review* Oh~? Don't worry, Mukuro-kun, here is one of your fans who say that you're her ideal husband!**

**Mukuro: *stopped struggling* Really?**

**Me: I guess~? *someone knocked the door* I'm going to get it. *open it***

**VongolaXII: MUKU-CHAN~! *glop on Mukuro***

**Me: Yep, I guess that's true. Oh, anyway, minna-san, thanks for reading! ^_^/ *see VongolaXII who is still hugging Mukuro tightly* Aww~ Haya-chan! I want it too~! *run to glop on him***

**Gokudera: STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Me: Ow! That hurt! D:**


End file.
